


Regret

by 27WOTrace



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crack-ish, F/M, M/M, Sick Tony, Spoilers, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27WOTrace/pseuds/27WOTrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve and Natasha make Bucky spend time with the Avengers, Tony is sick, and Natasha is unhelpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a firm believer in procrastinating the hell out of Nano and writing buzzed. The result of this was some sort of crack-ish team-bonding fic. Half-inspired by this awesome comic: http://fuckyeahbuckynatasha.tumblr.com/post/33195741405/super-duper-heroes-i-dont-buy-that-natasha along with a prompt asking for Tony falling asleep on someone from the Tower, while everyone insists 'someone' can't wake him up. The prompt isn't linked because I really didn't follow it too much.

Natasha and Steve had more or less teamed up against Bucky earlier in the day and threatened him into agreeing to join the rest of the Avengers for ‘team bonding’. He had somehow gotten out of the rest of them, but the two were determined. He couldn’t win against both of them, which is why he ended up agreeing. It was less than fifteen minutes into things when he found himself regretting it. 

Tony was sick, but he was too stubborn to lie down and rest like he should be. Steve argued with him for a few minutes, but Tony was hearing none of it. He insisted he was perfectly fine. “‘sides, who’m I gonna get sick around here anyways? Birdbrain? It’ll be payback for damaging the suite last week.”

“It wasn’t my fault!” Clint said, but Tony ignored him. 

Steve gave up the argument. He took up a spot on the couch, while Bucky settled on the other end. Tony dropped himself in the middle of both of them and threw his legs over Bucky, only to have them pushed onto the floor.

“I’m not a footstool.”

“Could’ve fooled me,” Tony said in response. He twisted around and stretched his legs out in Steve’s lap. 

Bucky was fairly certain Steve had the worst taste in men. 

“What movie are we watching?” Bruce asked, coming from the kitchen with three bowls of popcorn stacked on top of each other. 

The question caused Tony and Clint to launch into an argument over what film they should watch. It only ended when Natasha picked the movie herself and turned the volume up far louder than was necessary. She took up the arm chair close to Bucky’s side of the couch and held the remote hostage. She only paused the movie so everyone could get settled.

Clint took over the loveseat, stretching out as far as he could. Coulson was expected to show up at some point, though he’d already texted that he would be late. Bruce took up a spot in front of the couch, not minding sitting on the floor. He passed two of the three bowls out. Thor did the same, choosing to sit in front of Natasha.

Natasha resumed the movie once everyone looked like they had gotten settled. She turned the volume down to a more reasonable level at the request of Steve. Clint and Thor seemed to be the only two that had any sort of protest to that, though neither of them vocalized it. 

As expected, Phil showed up about forty minutes into the film. He’d been held up at the office. Natasha paused the movie so he could get comfortable. “How long has Stark been sleeping?” He asked curiously. 

“Tony’s asleep?” Clint asked, sitting up to look over. He snorted a bit when he saw that Tony had fallen asleep half on top of Bucky and half on Steve.

Bucky pulled a face. He moved like he was going to shove Tony back off, but Steve cut in, “Don’t do that. You’ll wake him up.”

“What am I supposed to do, be a human pillow?” Bucky asked, sounding somewhat annoyed with the situation. 

“There’s still another hour in the movie,” Natasha said with an innocent smile, but Bucky knew better than that. He shot her a glare and bit out a string of Russian that Clint giggled at.

“He’s sick. He needs to rest,” Steve added. “I’ll move him when the movie’s over,” though he knew that would likely wake Tony up. Once Tony was awake, that was it. He wouldn’t go back to sleep, sick or not. 

“Oh come on, Steve,” Bucky groaned. He already knew how this was going to end. The movie would be over, and Steve would find another reason for him to stay for just a little while longer. He wasn’t going to lie around for hours so Tony could take a nap. 

Steve gave him one of his Captain America looks. 

Bucky was about to argue further when Tony started murmuring in his sleep. The genius twisted slightly, likely having some sort of fever dream. He almost felt guilty for arguing, but the guilt dissipated the second Tony’s hand brushed against his arm. His fingers wrapped loosely around Bucky’s wrist and pulled until Bucky stopped fighting the movement.

Tony pulled Bucky’s arm across the assassin’s lap and pressed his flushed cheek against the cool metal. His eyes cracked open for a moment, and he muttered something unintelligible before drifting off once more.

Everyone was watching the scene play out, staring. Natasha was the only one stifling laughter. She got a dirty look for it, but it didn’t seem to have any effect on her.

“Are you going to unpause the movie or not?” Bucky asked, deciding that ignoring the problem was the best solution, particularly when he glanced over at Steve to see the look of jealousy on his best friend’s face. He knew why. Tony almost never slept in bed, so he certainly didn’t sleep curled up with Steve very often.

“ _I was enjoying the show_ ,” Natasha answered in Russian with a grin before hitting play, so she could pretend she couldn’t hear any response he would throw back at her.


End file.
